Major Trouble
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of a good one...Read a challenge and I took it up...Slade has always wanted Dick, so what happens when he finds out who is robin is and goes after him...Slade has a new drug he is dying to try out and Dick seems to be the test subject...How will everyone react and how will Dick cope?
1. Chapter 1

Major Trouble

Chapter 1 Surprise Visit

Dick was so tired after work…He just wanted to go home and crawl in bed and fall asleep. It had been a really long day as Officer Grayson, and Dick knew he should go out as Nightwing, but all he really wanted to do was go home and get some shut eye. He sighed when he saw his apartment and unlocked the door and walked in. Nothing in his apartment looked out of place, but something seemed off. He shrugged it off and walked to his room, but when he got there, something seemed off…HIs window was open, and he never left that open, it was not a safe thing to do in Buldhaven.

Dick looked around, but did not have to look around very long before a cold voice greeted him, "Hello Richard."

Dick froze as he looked around quickly. He'd know that voice anywhere, even though he had not heard it since he was a kid. Slade had haunted his dreams for years now, but he had to shake this off… He looked around with a frown, "Slade! Where are you! What do you want with me!"

Slade chuckled, "Surely you don't think I will lay all my cards on the table at once Richard, yes, I know your real name…As for why I am here…I'm here for the same reason I always have been…I want you."

Dick couldn't see Slade, but he could tell he was smirking, then, without warning, Slade came flying at him and landed a punch to his midsection, causing him to loose all the air in him. Before Dick had a chance to do anything, Slade was on top of him, stripping him out of his cop uniform. Dick struggled, but was too weak at the moment to fight back. He glared at Slade weakly and continued to struggle, despite his weakness. He may be weak, but he would not give up without a fight. Slade had finished stripping Dick and then stripped himself.

Slade pulled Dick's hands roughly behind him and Dick let out a cry of pain, and that was all Slade needed. He began to deeply kiss Dick and Dick squirmed under his grip, wanting more then ever to kill Slade for what he was doing. Slade laughed as he moved down to his nipples, rubbing, pinching, massaging, and biting at them. Dick tried to force Slade away, but that just caused Slade to pull his two pinned arms tighter behind him. Dick let out an involuntary cry of pain and hated himself for that, but Slade just laughed.

Dick knew that he had to do something, he could not let this happen, he hated this man! Dick squirmed and knew that if Batman were here to see this, he'd be disappointed in Dick for not freeing himself. Dick felt very weak and helpless, which he supposed was what Slade wanted, but he could not give up. Dick squirmed again and tried to free himself, but when the attempt failed again and Slade pulled Dick's arms tighter behind him, Dick was ready to give up, but then it came to him. Without giving it a second thought, Dick brought his knee up and kneed Slade in the ground. That had the desired effect as Slade let go of Dick and rolled to the side.

Dick knew he only had moments to get away before Slade recovered, not a lot of time for options. He could always go to a neighbor, but he did not want to endanger anyone else. He knew without a doubt that Slade would kill them and not give it a second thought if they were in the way of what he wanted, and in this case it seemed Slade wanted him. Dick rushed to his closet and pressed the button that lead to the hidden compartment where his Nightwing suit was stored. He heard Slade getting back up and knew he had no time to waist. He reached in and searched before finally finding what he needed, his distress call button, that would alert Batman…Dick had never used it, and after his last fight with Bruce, he didn't know if Bruce would even come, but he had to try.

Before he could do anything else though, Slade had grabbed him. Dick struggled, but it was no use, with Slade's enhanced strength, Dick didn't stand a chance. Dick struggled, but to no avail.

"Thought you'd run away from me, did you my little bird? Well, now you will have to be punished for disobeying your master," Slade purred, his voice dripping with anger.

Dick struggled in Slade's grasp, "You are not my MASTER," he thundered.

Before he could do anything else though, he felt a cloth over his mouth and the familiar smell of chloroform. Dick struggled and closed his mouth, refusing to breathe the stuff in, and then Slade, who was growing impatient, dug his elbow hard into Dick's stomach. Dick gasped, and the smell of chloroform came rushing in. Dick tried to fight the grogginess and blackness, but it came. The last thing he heard before passing out was Slade's dark chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2 Wake Up

Sladin

Chapter two Wake up

Dick groaned as he woke up. He looked around and saw that his hand was now cuffed to a cot in some sort of room and then he saw Slade standing over him with a needle. Dick began to struggle and Slade smirked.

"Good morning Richard, you woke sooner then I thought you would."

"Slade, what are you doing! What are you planning!"

Slade chuckled, "I've made a new drug, and you are going to be the test subject."

"WHAT! No! No way! No! You can't do this," Dick billowed as he pulled at his restraints trying to get free.

"That's where you are wrong, I already have," Slade smirked and shot the needle into Dick and he winced, expecting something to happen, but when nothing did, he slowly opened his eyes.

"This isn't a microbe thing like you did with my friends is it, so that if I try to escape you activate it and I can go no further…"

"No Richard, it's not…I have no use for a dead bird…Besides, I do not need drugs to keep you here, but we can get into that another time," Slade said softly.

"Alright then, if it was not a microbe, then what the hell did you just inject me with!"

Slade smirked, "Well my dear boy, I have always wanted you, and with this drug, I can make you mine, so that no one else can claim you," Slade laughed.

"So…It's some kind of controlling drug then…" Dick mused.

"No, it's nothing like that," Slade smirked wider, a truly evil smirk.

"Then what the HELL is it," Dick billowed.

"It's as simple as this Richard," Slade said climbing on top of him, "I wish to make you mine, and there is no better way to do that then to start a family with you."

Dick's eyes widened, "You can't do that, we are both male, and the last time I checked, neither one of us have the right parts to carry a baby, unless there is something you wish to tell me, and in that case, I think I would be even more freaked out."

"No Richard, I will not be carrying the baby, you will be," Slade said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, I can't carry a baby, I'm a guy, I don't have the right parts for that."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong Richard. That drug I gave you will give you the ability to have a baby, and not only have one, but it speeds the process up to a week," Slade smirked and Dick's eyes widened.

"No," he gasped.

"Yes, and I think it's about time for a test run, since you are awake," and with that said, Slade began tearing off Dick's clothes and then his own; Dick's eyes widened.

**Page Break**

Slade had not taken long to use Dick, and by the end of the whole thing, Dick was insanely sore. He moaned as he tried to move and decided that the best thing to do was to lay still. Several hours later Slade brought in a trey of food for Dick, and just the smell of the food made Dick lean over the side of his cot and hurl; Slade just smirked.

"It seems my drug is already working…I'll come back in tomorrow to check your progress."

By the third day there was a small bump on Dick's belly, and everything seemed to hurt. It was difficult for him to sit up and Dick wondered how any woman managed to carry this extra weight around. By the end of the week his stomach was huge, and there was something in him kicking his stomach, and it really hurt. Just when Dick thought he couldn't stand the pain any longer, Slade came in and smirked.

"It looks like it's time for our baby to come out Richard," Slade smirked and Dick's eyes widened, "I'm not going to lie Richard, this will hurt quite a bit, but won't it be worth it to see our baby…You do want to see our baby don't you, I mean after all that hard work and all," Slade smirked and Dick frowned. "Alright, well, lets not waste any more time…"

Slade walked up to Dick and Dick pulled away. Slade sighed and walked up and grabbed Dick, holding him as he pulled out some rope and began to tie one of his legs to the far right side. Slade got out another rope and tried to pull his left leg to the far left side and Dick cried out, it felt like Slade was trying to pull his legs out of their sockets.

"I'm sorry this hurts, but we have to have your legs open wide to deliver the baby…" Dick glared at him, once again he was naked in front of this man and once again this man, it seemed, was taunting him.

Slade walked up to Dick's stomach and pushed lightly, and Dick felt the something inside of him move further down. Dick cried out, but Slade ignored it as he pushed again. Yet again Dick felt the bump move down further and he cried out.

"I'm sorry this hurts Richard, but we have to get that baby out…The good news is that this should be the last push…The bad news is that it will hurt like hell…"

Dick glared at Slade and was about to come back with a good witty comeback when Slade pressed really hard on his stomach and Dick felt the bump move all the way down and something big press between his legs. Dick let out an ear shattering cry of pain as he felt something big press out between his legs, he felt like something was there to rip his legs clear off him. He cried out in pain yet again and then he heard a baby's cry. Dick looked down weakly and saw what looked like a little baby with white hair; Slade smiled.

"Would you look at that, we have a son Richard…I think he should be called John Joseph Wilson," Slade said with a smile cleaning the child off and then wrapping him up and handing him to some older man that had been standing behind him. Dick looked up weakly, sweat pouring down his face and then he passed out.


End file.
